


镜像

by HazyRiver



Series: YM的编外传稿 [1]
Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, 幽默, 日记, 英国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 在今年已出版的哈克日記中，前文官首領伯納德·伍利爵士針對此篇內容採取了刪減措施，並把它歸入了絕密檔案中。這篇日記的內容在篇幅浩大的總體中看似無足輕重，但在我們撥開哈克文字遊戲的帷幕，簡化那些隱晦深奧、模糊不清、令人費解的語言之後，我們發現這篇日記雖然創作於20世紀80年代但其中涉及了现今兩位身居上層、舉足輕重的紳士的故事，並在其中某一位的要求之下，採取私人出版的方式重新發行。
Series: YM的编外传稿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699207
Kudos: 4





	镜像

**Author's Note:**

> 在今年已出版的哈克日記中，前文官首領伯納德·伍利爵士針對此篇內容採取了刪減措施，並把它歸入了絕密檔案中。這篇日記的內容在篇幅浩大的總體中看似無足輕重，但在我們撥開哈克文字遊戲的帷幕，簡化那些隱晦深奧、模糊不清、令人費解的語言之後，我們發現這篇日記雖然創作於20世紀80年代但其中涉及了现今兩位身居上層、舉足輕重的紳士的故事，並在其中某一位的要求之下，採取私人出版的方式重新發行。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在行政事务部大臣办公室  
> 只是三人组的对谈

1月6日  
好不容易从下院回来，相比起这冗长且枯燥无味的会议，我忽然变得羡慕起那一些在布鲁塞尔可以随意迟到公然睡觉，且不会在第二天就登上太阳报的首页，并附上一个大写加粗的“渎职”的人。阳光，沙滩，海浪，三文鱼，还有数不尽的香槟与红酒……自从位置挪到前排之后，在下院开会的时候补觉的可能荡然无存。  
【下院開會時，首相和內閣成員以及“影子內閣”的成員坐在前排，兩黨無任的議員分別坐在後排，故有後座議員之稱。在已出版的日記中，哈克夫人提到過，在進入內閣之前，哈克曾擔任後座議員長達長達年。——編者】  
我跟伯纳德抱怨，连后座议员都比大臣活得自在。他脱口而出yes，但愣了一下立刻补上了一句and no，又缓慢地挤出一句“比起他们，您能更好的保留你自己的绅士风度。”虽然我觉得他的话语有对于我的顾忌，但想到那二十年中座位两旁的口哨、嘘声以及嘶吼，我不得不承认他说的有道理。  
这时候汉弗莱敲了敲门，他提起了外交部之前邀请我帮忙处理的一项政府内官员福利的出口审核与拨款，并带来了农业部针对其中的某一项内容的报道。问题出在一项初步拟定即将引进一种观赏鱼类，来自一个TPLAC，他们想借此增加他们的外汇收入。  
事实上我很清楚，这只不过是那一群公务员想出来的另外一项名号。如果把这一段话交给一个懂行的谍报翻译员，在破解了文官繁琐而无用的修饰之后，最终转换出的正常话语就是“政治献金”。这个情报的破密依然来自于尽职尽责的情报贩子——司机，不知道是哪个农业部还是商务部的部长把这项机密的文件落在了后座上。  
我对此抱以公事公办的神态，转头询问汉弗莱。  
“农业部认为这会造成生物入侵，会危及泰晤士河中硕果仅存且为数不多的绅士的生存”  
我不理解他这个所谓的绅士名称，是否是因为听到了我的谈话，又或是他又一个小笑话——文件中得到这种观赏鱼的“殊荣”只落在了大臣与议员的手上，这一群文官的奖赏机制依然是上帝以及各种称呼。如果不出意外汉弗莱正在踏上通往各各他的路途，以期得到“叫我上帝”的成就。  
“我相信这些绅士乐意为国家奉献出自己的水域与生命，为了人民的乐趣”我对这种荒谬的联想嗤之以鼻，因为智能团早已将申请报告递交给了首相，“人民是至高无上的，比起他们区区几条小鱼生命并不重要。”  
“No,minster”汉弗莱罕见的直接表达出了他的态度，拒绝了我的问题。“媒体不这么认为，考虑到现在在田间肆虐的美洲灰松鼠，他们认为这会对本就脆弱的英国的生态造成又一次致命的打击。”  
“可这是观赏鱼！”  
“同样的，之前的灰松鼠也只是伦敦动物园里的一个过路的路人，但现在他已经成为了一个幽灵在帝国的大地上游荡。”  
“可这些鱼不可能自己跑出鱼缸并且成功的活到它触及泰晤士河的时候。”我觉得这就是无稽之谈。  
“可是听得风就得雨的媒体并不这么认为，他们说你是无情的动物杀手，是看见自己倒影的愤怒的卡利班”  
又一次，我依然没有听懂他的引用是何意。古典文学，希腊神话，环环绕绕，令我头大。  
伯纳德打断了我们的交流提醒了我一声是Oscar Wilde，并且说这篇前言的艺术家换成政治家、美换成利益，依然是成立的。  
【伯納德爵士所提到的前言出自於王爾德《道林格雷的畫像》——编者】  
但是我依然不能理解，为什么这个事情会被栽赃到我的头上。  
汉弗莱采用了一种既开诚布公又闪烁其词的方语言回复我“令爱的旧爱及其好友认为您当时放弃数千只老鼠是无情的。”  
“露西？”这个事情的走向依然让我非常的困惑，但随即我意识到了露西那一个有着浓密胡须的托派前男友，以及那一个被汉弗莱虚构的11年之前的獾的巢穴与粪便以及垃圾场上数千只肥硕的老鼠。  
这令我极为诧异“我们可以剥夺数个间谍（ratting）的生命，却要保证千只在垃圾场中大快朵颐的垃圾场下层议员的生命？”情绪激动的我不知为何就把脑海中的话语转换成了现实的语言。话刚出口，我就意识到这句话的用词不当。还没有时间让我修正我的话语，伯纳德忽然接上了一句“打扰一下大臣，参议员是什么？”  
“清洁工”有时候思想就像丝绒，细腻而光滑而你永远不知道这到底会在什么时候，不恰当的落下。在我尚处于懊悔状态时，汉弗莱终于将话题引上了正轨。  
“Minister，他们即你所说的托派分子，认为老鼠具有历史价值。”  
我实在无法想象这些托派的分子能够为那些唯恐天下不乱的媒体带去多少新鲜的素材，而这些生鲜又会对我的事业造成何种的打击。之前说獾需要建立一个委员会，难道现在他们说老鼠创造了联合舰队？  
汉弗莱难得贴心的回应了我的疑惑：“上帝的第二条鞭子”“黑死病的布道者”。  
【歷史上匈奴人的歐洲肆虐，所以被稱之為上帝的鞭子，而後來蒙古人將鼠疫帶至歐洲——編者】  
“他们疯了……不过也好这种话连记者都不愿意报道”我松了一口气“但是卡利班的倒影是什么意思？”  
“Minister，不必介怀，世界上最不可认知的特别的存在就是影像”汉弗莱回应。  
“啊……世界上最不可知的是影像，这难道不是双面人的写照吗！”我感叹了一声。随即伯纳德突然发表了一段让我不知何意的言论，但似乎汉弗莱也并没有听懂他的话。 

【倖運的是當時辦公室內的錄音機並未關機，所以我們有幸從以解封的檔案中得到了當時的錄音原件。由於語言艱澀難懂，並且夾雜著大量的拉丁文，我們衹能盡全力將它轉錄成英文，附錄在下頁——編者】  
I'm sorry to interrupt，minister.影像并非实体而在镜中——quod est in speculo ut in subecto（不是在一个地方面，而是在一个主体中）——这是被发现的偶数。所以对于中世纪的哲学家来说，主体的存在是无实体的存在所具备的存在样式，也就是说不在自身中（此时的“自身中”原文为per sé，原意为本质的）存在而是在自身之外的某物中存在的那种存在。这一种理论定义依然至今沿用。  
而这样的本性导出了其具有的两个特性。由于影像不是实体的，它也就不再有任何持续的实在，我们也就不能根据任何场所的运动而把影像描述为运动的。而恰恰相反的是，在任何一个时刻，影像都是根据注视影像的人的运动或在场而生成的。就像光根据照明者而时刻被重新创造出来的那样，我们也可以说镜子中的影像是根据观看影像的人的在场时刻而被生成。  
正因如此，报道中所指出的影像并不是现实中的镜像，而是指对于现实有差异的载体。所以说真正有这样的镜像的人恐怕只有道林格雷了。因此您所采用这样的代称是错误的。

在他讲完内容之后，一时间我们都不知该说些什么。幸而在短暂的寂静之后，汉弗莱对他表示了感谢，并询问我是否要针对此篇文章作出回复。我试探性的询问了他的意见。  
“如果我们采取强硬的回应措施，那么接下来您就会被塑造为一个向着数千只老鼠敲皮鞋的玉米。”  
这并不是一件好事。所以我询问了他第二种实施可能性。  
“但如果您采取软弱的回应，他们就会认为您不够强悍，连面对着数千只老鼠都只能说‘我们要去买双更结实的皮鞋来，滑雪皮鞋!’”  
“这是法国人的行为，是一种羞辱！”我震惊了。  
【以上事件出自於1956年聯合國召開的針對匈牙利事件及阿爾及利亞問題的討論會議，敲鞋的是赫魯曉夫，揚言要敲鞋的是法國代表團。——編者】

这一次的事件就是荒诞的现实，愚蠢的反对者、无良的媒体、被煽动的群众，又是一次历史的循环。我正在仔细思考这个棘手的问题。我告诉他，我希望他能想出一个万全之策来应付这些事件，档案中一定有令人玩味的事。  
不管那条鱼到底会不会占领泰晤士河，现在的重点已经与它无关了。VENONA之下没能占领政府的间谍，却把那一个幽灵带到了帝国的疆土之上。  
“为什么会有这么一群的托洛茨基分子，现在可是冬天！他们不应该拿起冰镐，互相挥舞……”  
伯纳德又一次打断了我的感叹：光光依靠冰镐的个人努力是完全不够的，考虑到历史的进程，只有在夏季才会出现您说的景象。

夏季……真到了夏季，不列颠就要沦落成法兰西了。


End file.
